Más de lo que merezco
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: El dolor de ser rechazado y abandonado por quien más amas puede hacer que no desees despertar nunca más. Pero si al abrir los ojos encuentras a alguien que te aprecia... Shonen ai, POV Lavi, YuuxLavi, one sided LavixAllen.


**Más de lo que merezco**

Oscuridad.

Dolor.

No era capaz de ver nada. Tampoco de sentir nada. Al menos mis manos, mi cuerpo, no sentían dónde estaban, si estaba de pie o tumbado, o quién sabe si flotando.

Pero sí podía sentir mi corazón. Sus pesados latidos resonando en mis oídos.

Y sobre todo, ese dolor que me consumía, que me quemaba. Punzante como un cuchillo.

—Allen...

* * *

Recuperé la conciencia de repente.

Como me temía estaba tumbado en el suelo, la ropa rota. Sangrando, herido. Levanté la vista, buscando el que me había infligido este poderoso dolor.

Claro que no el corporal, aunque parte de culpa tenía.

Más me dolía lo que había hecho él.

—_No puedes protegerlos a los dos, Allen Walker —susurró aquella voz, apuntando con un enorme cañón que tenía por brazo a Lenalee y a mí—. Elige._

_Se quedó en silencio. Vi cómo se mordía los labios._

—_Está bien, pues los volaré a ambos._

_Abrió los ojos de golpe, abalanzándose en el último momento._

_Y eligiéndola a ella._

Lo sabía. Es mi castigo.

Es lo que me ocurre por haber estado utilizando a la gente durante tanto tiempo. Por no haber estado en un bando definido nunca.

Por haber sido tan hipócrita que, a pesar de eso, le dije que le quería...

Vi algo que se movía a mi derecha, y con dificultad incliné la cabeza en esa dirección, buscando qué era lo que había ahí.

No debería haberlo hecho...

Allen estaba abrazando a Lenalee, sujetándola con firmeza entre sus brazos. Y ella le correspondía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí que me ahogaba.

—Sabía que sobrevivirías, Lavi **—**dijo Allen, sonriendo ampliamente mirándome desde el hombro de ella**—**. Además, ya sabes que amo a Lenalee.

_Por eso no me elegiste_. ¿Tal vez porque soy hombre? Es normal que la prefiera, lo raro sería que me prefiriera a mí, ¿verdad?

Pero me duele mil veces más verle abrazándola con tanta ternura, esa ternura que ni por asomo podré recibir nunca de él. Más que ese cañonazo. Por más que me escuezan las heridas, por más que me quemen, no es nada con esta dificultad que tengo para respirar.

—Me alegro... **—**sollocé ahogadamente**—**... que al menos vosotros estéis bien...

Cerré los ojos, deseando que todo aquel dolor me matara, y poco a poco terminé cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Notaba luz detrás de mis párpados y una respiración cerca de mí.

Era tranquila, pausada, acompasada. Una respiración que me tranquilizaba y me acunaba. Quise abrir los ojos para saber quién era el que estaba conmigo, pero me sentía terriblemente cansado. Sin embargo, cuando lo conseguí, me sentí realmente agradecido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello largo y espeso cubriéndole ligeramente la cara. Se había quedado dormido sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama y su rostro reflejaba toda la calma que necesitaba.

Tengo que reconocer, y sé que eso le haría enfadar, que estaba muy mono con esa expresión. Aunque no dejaba de arrugar el ceño ni dormido.

—Yuu... **—**musité en un suspiro. Noté como mis labios inconscientemente se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tal vez despertó sólo con aquel susurro, y enseguida apartó su mano, que hasta aquel momento no me había percatado que la había entrelazado con la mía.

—Por fin despiertas **—**se quejó cansado, levantándose de la silla y dándome la espalda.

Se había sonrojado.

—Me volveré a dormir.

Eso le llamó la atención y me miró de reojo.

—Si te vas no quiero permanecer despierto, Yuu **—**susurré con una sonrisa**—**. Y si me has aguantado todo este tiempo dormido te habrás aburrido mucho...

—Prefiero la gente dormida y que no haga ruido **—**me espetó él.

—No seas tan malo... **—**le pedí, y sin querer, aunque había querido sonar desenfadado como siempre, había terminado como un lloriqueo. Me aclaré la garganta, sonrojándome sin quererlo y notando como aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de momentos antes de caer inconsciente volvían a hacerme daño.

—Ese cabeza de fregona... **—**gruñó con ira y eso hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido**—**. Podía protegeros a los dos, ¿por qué te dejó de lado ese idiota?

—Déjalo.

Conocía la respuesta, pero no tenía ganas de volver a formularla en mi cabeza. Porque aquel dolor punzante en mi corazón se volvía más inaguantable cuanto más consciente era de lo que había pasado y cuál había sido su elección para deshacerse de mí y de mis sentimientos.

—A pesar de lo que haya hecho... **—**murmuré sin fuerzas, sin atreverme a mirar a los ojos a Yuu**—**. He recibido una recompensa mucho mayor de lo que merecía...

—¿De qué estás hablando? **—**preguntó confuso, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Gracias Yuu... **—**musité, cerrando los ojos**—**. Por no dejarme solo cuando despertara...

Oí unos pasos acercándose hacia mí, repiqueteando en el suelo embaldosado. Y después la presión de algo cálido y tierno sobre mis labios.

Entreabrí los ojos, encontrándome los suyos cerrados a escasos centímetros.

Esto es más de lo que me merezco. Mucho más...

**FIN**

* * *

Primer y único fic de Man. Soy consciente que los personajes pueden estar un tanto OoC, además que está basado en un sueño. Si te gustó, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer :3


End file.
